The Girl Who Knows Stuff
by livyryaanderson1995
Summary: A story about Melinda Halliwell who meets up with Logan aka Wolverine and teaches him a thing or two about trusting people who care about him. Rated M for possible later chapters and torture scenes. Logan comes in around Chapter three or four.
1. Melinda Fact File

The Girl Who Knows Stuff

Melinda Fact File

This is my first cross-over story between Charmed and X-Men. It's again stars my favourite Charmed character Melinda. This just lets you know all about Melinda and her powers. I hope you enjoy reading and please review. Thank you.

Portrayed By: Ellen Page.

Name: Prudence Melinda Halliwell/Prudence Melinda Wyatt

Alias: The Girl Who Knows Stuff, and Melinda.

Nicknames: Mel (everyone), Google (Joey and Trent),Wikipedia (Joey and Trent), Cupcake (Piper), Tinkerbell (Leo), Bambi (Leo), Pitstop (Wyatt), Twerp (Chris), Squirt (Chris), Barbie (Bianca), Mellie (Bianca), Kid (Logan), Kiddo (Logan), and Half-Pint (Logan).

DOB: 02/04/1995.

Species: Witch.

Powers:

Basic Wiccan Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, Summoning, Vanquishing, Enchanting and Cursing.

Offensive Powers: None.

Defensive Powers: None.

Supporting Powers: Intuitive Intelligence and Eidetic Memory.

Transportation: None.

Mother: Piper Halliwell.

Father: Leo Wyatt.

Siblings: Wyatt (eldest brother) and Chris (older brother).

Aunts: Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Billie (surrogate aunt).

Uncles: Coop and Henry.

Cousins: Prue 2nd, Penny 2nd, Patty 2nd, Tamora, Kat, and Henry Jr.

Grandparents: Patty and Victor.

Great Grandparents: Penny.

Best Friends: Joey and Trent.

Education: Magic School and Golden Gate High School.

Likes: Teasing Her Brothers, Her Mom's Cooking, Cheerleading, Dancing, Singing, Acting, Roller Skating, Having Her Own Way, Shopping, Makeovers, and Sleepovers.

Dislikes: Demons, Elders, Being Told What To Do, Homework, The Water, Dogs, Needles, The Dark, The Woogyman, Insects, Not Having An Active Power, and Being Teased By Her Brothers.


	2. Forewords

The Girl Who Knows Stuff

Forewords

I know this isn't very fun but it's kind of important to the story. So please just read the warning and explanation below. I hope you enjoy anyway and please review. Thank you.

I do not own Charmed or X-Men. However the story line is mine.

The idea of the story came from the dark side of me. It contains a lot of sad flashbacks about the times Melinda was kidnapped by demons, darklighters and warlocks. Melinda is a very sad child who sees her powers as a curse more than a gift because she wants to forget the past not remember it. She meets Logan, a troubled mutant who doesn't know anything of his past expect the nightmares he gets every night. It does contain some very graphic torture scenes and some sex scenes later on in the story, which is why I have choose to rate this story an M.

I know in the comics it says that Melinda was half whitelighter but since it didn't really make any sense as Leo is a human now, so I changed her into a full witch. I didn't give her Piper's powers because I didn't actually want Melinda to have a fighting chance. It adds to the horror drama I enjoy writing if she is helpless when it comes to evil. (Sorry Melinda). Also, sorry to all the fans of the comics but I'm using Logan from the movies because I think Hugh Jackman is hot.

Logan and Melinda share the same bond that Rogue in the movies shares with him. In the comics, Kitty and Jubliee also share this bond with him.

Also, Melinda is five years younger than Chris and seven years younger than Wyatt. I know she's suppose to the three years younger than Chris but in Season Nine both Chris and Wyatt looked around five and seven so I changed it.

I hope you enjoy reading and any questions don't be shy to ask. To find more out about more about The Girl Who Knows Stuff, have a look at my website at . . It contains all the information on this story and all the information on my previous stories.


	3. Introduction

The Girl Who Knows Stuff

Introduction

The start what I think is going to be a great story. One of my best pieces of work. If you agree with me can you please review and I hope you enjoy. P.S. This part is from Melinda's diary.

Dear Diary,

I'm scared. I remember so much of the 'Dark Future' because of this curse...I mean how to I tell anyone that Chris died trying to save Wyatt from becoming evil, or any of the evil I have seen. I just want to be normal...I want to be able to forget things like everyone else can. I even remember the day of my birth-the first time I was kidnapped. I remember being raped, I remember being beaten, I remember crying so hard for my Mom. I remember my Mom coming and taking me home.

It's not fair! My brothers got these really cool powers that can help them. They can teleport and electrocute things and move things, and all I can do is learn things real fast and remember everything. Nothing cool there at all. Why couldn't I have be born with the power to run real fast or to see the future or even of gotten my Mom's powers or something better?

I can't even use my powers because if I do it's called personal gain and that's against the rules.

I'm fed up with fucking demons, and warlocks and darklighters seeing me as an easy target to get to the Charmed Ones, or the Twice-Blessed Child. I just want powers that can help me...not give me nightmares.

Melinda xxx


	4. Preface

The Girl Who Knows Stuff

Preface

Just a sneak peek at what's to come in The Girl Who Knows Stuff. It's short because I don't want to give anything away. I promise that Chapter One will be very very long. I hope you enjoy reading and please review. And everything else from now on is told though Melinda. Thank you.

I woke up and had a really bad headache. I ran my hand though my hair and felt the blood.

"Oh Goddess." I said. I flashed back to what had happened.

"_Hey Pitstop, food is on the table!" Wyatt called up._

"_I'll be down in a minute." I called back. I logged off the computer and reached for my top. I slipped it back on over my bra and got off towards the door._

_Suddenly a Darklighter orbed be hide me and covered my mouth. I started to kick backwards and bite his hand off. Then another Darklighter orbed in and I tried to kick him in his cock but he throw an acid bomb at my hand. The pain was agony._

"_Melinda!" Piper called. I tried to kick the door but the Darklighter orbed me away. _

_Then he threw me to the ground and I hit my head pretty hard._

"_This time it's the end. You may have thought it was all over bitch but it's not. No it's never over! Didn't your little friend ever tell you that? It's not over for him-you didn't help him! And it's not over for you!" the Darklighter screamed._

"_Yes, yes it is." I said and kicked up at him. I got to my feet and started to run towards a door. But another Darklighter orbed infront of me._

"_See Melinda, it's never over." The Darklighter from be hide me said. The one in front of me used his hypnotic suggestion to send me to sleep._

"Okay, okay I've just been kidnapped again...by Darklighters. But it's no big deal-I'll, I'll just find a way out of here. Somehow." I said.


End file.
